LOTM: Escapade Through Time S4 P9/Transcript
(Raynell is seen exiting through the dream door into Rayla's dream) Raynell:......Oh boy. (Raynell finds herself inside a Targhul Nest) Raynell: I....have a sort of bad feeling about this. (Raynell looks around as she walks forward. Just then.......) P. Rayla: *Voice* AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Raynell: !! Rayla!? (Raynell looks down a hall to find the source of the scream coming from another room) Raynell: Hold on I'm coming! P. Rayla: *Voice* STOP!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE STOP!!! (Raynell runs toward the room) Raynell: *Thinking* Shit shit what the hell is going on!? Sounds like she's on the verge of being torn to shreds! (Raynell leans up to the wall next to the door) Raynell: *Thinking* Let's peek in. (Raynell peeks into the room) Raynell: *Whisper* Alright you sick bastard, what are you doing to-......What the hell...? (Rayla is seen being tortured by Razor who tickles her with his tendrils) Razor: Scream and beg all you want. No one's home to hear your desperate cries. P. Rayla: *Laughing* Raynell:..... (Raynell leans back up against the wall) Raynell: *Thinking* Ah shit, Razor. Now what do I do? (Raynell looks around) Raynell: *Thinking* I need to find a way to distract him and get him away from Rayla long enough for me to get her out of here. But how? (Raynell looks around until she notices a rock on the floor) Raynell: Hmmmm. (Raynell picks up the rock and throws it against the wall hard) Razor: Hm? (Razor stops his tickle assault) P. Rayla: *Panting* o...Oh my... Oh my god..... Razor:......Stay here. P. Rayla:...... (Razor leaves the room and looks around. Raynell is seen hiding behind a wall) Raynell;.......... Razor:......Hmm. (Razor walks around to investigate. Raynell then goes and enters his room before closing the door) Raynell: Gullible freak. P. Rayla: Ray......R-Raynell...? (Raynell rushes up to Rayla) Raynell: Hang on. I'll get you out of here. (Raynell starts to ruin Rayla's bindings) P. Rayla: Y...You're... Saving me... Again... Raynell: I'm saving you from a nightmare. (Rayla falls from her bindings) P. Rayla: Night....Nightmare? Raynell: Yeah. P. Rayla: But that.....felt so real.... Raynell: Its that Sleeper guy. P. Rayla: S...Sleeper.... Oh.. I.. I remember now... (Rayla stands up) P. Rayla: He stuck us in dreams right? Raynell: Yeah. So far me, Alex and Batty are free from our dreams. P. Rayla: That's good. What about Ray? Raynell: They're working on him. P. Rayla: Right. Raynell: Now then, let's hurry and leave before- (A tendril wraps around Raynell's throat) Raynell: GRK!!! Razor: Well well.... (Razor is seen in the doorway) Razor: Looks like we got a newcomer to the party. (Razor starts to drag Raynell over to him) P. Rayla: RAYNELL!! (Rayla treis to help but a Tendril wraps around her) P. Rayla: GNN!! (Rayla is then restrained to the wall) P. Rayla: *Struggles* NO!! Razor: Hmph. Raynell: R-Rayla! (The tendril around Raynell's neck tightens, choking Raynell) Razor: You shut up please. Raynell: *Choking* P. Rayla: RAYNELL!!! LET HER GO YOU SICK FUCK!!! Razor: You. Are earning yourself more torment with that tone. P. Rayla: GO FUCK YOURSELF!!! Raynell: R-...Rayla...!! GRK!!! Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts